Some Changes
by UnspiltBlood
Summary: While Sesshoumaru stays the same in appearance, his attitude and emotions are changing...Along with the changes that Rin's going through. How could Rin have grown up without him noticing? Rin/Sessy pairings. Plz R/R! My first Inu fic!
1. Travel

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Inuyasha. And for that... I am extremely bitter. Hehe. Even though I don't own them. doesn't mean I can't play with them for a while!  
  
A.N. This is my first Inuyasha fic. I'm surprised that I'm not starting out with an Inu/Kag fic but I'm gonna give this a try!  
  
~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Rin walked slowly, following Sesshoumaru and Jaken, as they walked through the forest that had, through the years, become her home. Sesshoumaru remained the gorgeous demon lord that she had run across when she was a little girl. She, however, had changed. She was no longer the small little girl that had tugged at Sesshoumaru's cold heart. She was now a stunning raven-haired beauty that made him have to shake his head to wonder where the time had flown. Sesshoumaru was no long as cold as he had thought he was. He showed Rin compassion and surprisingly he found himself longing for more.  
The shrill whining of the ugly green servent shattered the serene silence that had engulfed them.  
"Lord Sesshoumaru!" Jaken cried out, hoping silently that he would not pay dearly for the interruption. "M'lord! Sesshoumaru!"  
Without a blink, Sesshoumaru had lifted Jaken by the gruff of his neck and held him dangling at elbow height. Rin barely suppressed a giggle as the little toad-like man wriggled, wheezing his apologies. "What is it Jaken?" His voice was stern and slightly aggravated.  
"I.I just wanted to r.r.remind you that the human needs rest. She l.looks about to collapse, and though I do not know why you keep her, I know you are worried for her well being. M. m'lord."  
Sesshoumaru looked back at Rin and his gaze traveled up and down her body, slowly, as if studying each and every curve. Rin's face burned underneath his eyes, turning a faint shade of red. He nodded curtly and started walking, totally forgetting that he had Jaken dangling helplessly under his claws. Rin ran a short distance and put her hand on his, reminding him to lower the servant. He dropped Jaken and kicked him to the lead. Jaken raced ahead, grateful for the human's presence.  
Rin cautiously remained at Sesshoumaru's side. Her gaze repeatedly shifting up to see his profile as they walked. She could have sworn that he kept getting closer. A warm hand rested on her shoulder and she turned to see the long slender fingers, graced with long fingernails, tracing small circles on her skin. She again looked up at his face but he showed no change in expression. Like he didn't even notice that he had his arm around her.  
Rin closed her eyes. 'Oh Sesshoumaru. Do you even notice that I've grown up? That I'm a woman? Would you toss me aside and look at me with shock.if I.. If I told you that I love you. That a human.such as me.loves you.'  
  
She felt his arm pull her closer so she looked up at him to see a rare smile curve his lips. She sighed contently and wrapped her arm around his waist, waiting for him to tense or flinch, but he just kept walking. Jaken turned around and seeing this stopped right in front of them and stared. Sesshoumaru just kicked him and stayed focus on wherever he was headed. Kicking Jaken every time the toad stopped, they made their way to a cave. Rin was not uncommon with spending the night in a cave or in any other place they found that would be suitable for the night so she just put down the little pack of things she'd collected throughout her life and went out to get some firewood. She was not afraid of other demons because one little scream would cause their death. Sesshoumaru protected her viciously. When she returned she was surprised that Jaken was nowhere to be seen. She had gotten used to the sniveling of the toad that his absence was the first thing she noticed. The second thing she noticed was a bare-chested youkai with winking golden eyes staring at her. She almost started drooling. "Sesshoumaru? Where's." she stopped herself. 'What's that thing's name?' Sesshoumaru continued staring at her. "Jaken? I sent him away. I need to talk to you." He rose up and her eyes glued themselves to the toned muscle of his body and the sway of his beautiful hair as this gorgeous creature walked to her. "Rin?" She barely got another breath before everything went black.  
  
******TO BE CONTINUED!****** 


	2. In the Cave

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.. but I do own an Inuyasha plushie! *Takes the plushie and finds Inuyasha to uses the plushie's sword to poke Inuyasha*  
  
Inuyasha: Hey! What was that for?!?!  
  
Me: It's because I don't own you but I want to!! *Pokes him again with the fake Tetsusaiga*  
  
Inuyasha: Uh. stop it! *Blushes softly and jumps into the tree above her*  
  
Me: Come back down here and fight me like a hanyou! *Blocks her face with the plushie in a fighting stance*  
  
A.N. I'm sorry that these parts are so small. They look a lot bigger when I write them on my word document.. Sorry again! And just to note, I'm still working on my very low vocabulary of Japanese so. bear with me for that too. Please r/r! Now, on with the fic!  
  
~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Sesshoumaru watched on in horror as Rin's eyes rolled back in her head. Her face paled and her mouth opened, a choked gasp slipping through her lips. Sesshoumaru felt an uncharacteristic tensing of his muscles as her body swayed lifelessly. Each movement accented the all too womanly curves underneath her clothing. His strong arms slid around her form as the unconscious body pitched forward. He pulled her to him, supporting her as he eased her to the ground.  
"Rin.." His voice was soft and his touch was gentle as he smoothed her hair from her face. He held is breath as she opened her eyes. Confusion and fear filled the beautiful brown. Her breathing moved the light blue material of the dress he had bought for her. Her hair was spread out over the dusty dirt of the cave, fanning out to make a crown. Color started to seep back through her cheeks, giving her white lips back the soft pink shade the usually graced them. His gaze stayed on her lips as they pouted. Her tongue darted out to wet them and he felt his body warm in response.  
'When had she gotten so beautiful?' He cursed himself as soon as the thought snuck through his defenses. 'She's human. Don't be weak.'  
"Rin, what's the matter?"  
She heard the concern in his deep, usually strict voice. 'You took my breath away..' She shook her head quickly, to find an explanation that would be sufficient. "I.. I guess I'm over exhausted.." She knew her voice was unconvincing, but she hoped he would overlook it, understanding that she didn't want him to know. 'I'm falling for you, and now it's getting literal.' She flinched at the pun she hadn't intended to make.  
Sesshoumaru watched the battle of her thoughts wage across the features of her face. "You should have told me to stop earlier. You need to be more careful." Letting her have her way, for now, he walked over to the wall of the cave where he had hung his armor and sash over the rocks. His other clothing lay strewn over the dusty ground. He bent over to pick up his clothes and started to walk towards the back of the cave.  
"You said that we needed to talk?" Her voice sounded strained, as if afraid. He forced as smile onto his face as he turned back to look at her.  
"You make it sound so bad.." He teased her, his smile quickly changing into a grin that showed a little bit of fang. Rin laughed and his heart jumped into his throat. It was no longer was it the childish giggle of a little girl.. It was rich and mature and oh so sexy. 'Wait. What? Focus.' He cleared his throat. "How would you like to live somewhere permanent? You're a.. woman now, so you can have your very own room. I have one little task to finish with my brother and we'll be able to stay there. That is where I sent Jaken. To ready our home."  
Our home.. The thought made Rin grin. "Oh, Sesshoumaru!"  
Before thinking she had jumped up and her arms were wrapped around his neck and her body was so close to the naked skin of his chest. Her hands could feel the uncovered warmth of his back as she hugged him to her fiercely. He remained still and his breathing almost stopped. Pushing back she bowed before him. "Goman.. I'm so sorry Sesshoumaru. I did not mean to.. I merely was.."  
He dropped the clothing to the ground and tapped a long perfect fingernail against her lips to stop the constant chatter. "Do not worry about it Rin. We'll rest tonight, find my mutt of a brother tomorrow and be done in no time. Sleep now. We do not need you getting sick."  
He arranged the clothing on the floor into a suitable nest of cloth to sleep. He then proceeded to make himself a bed near the mouth of the cave to keep watch. Rin smiled, his movements reminding her of a protective mother, sending her children to bed. If Sesshoumaru knew her thoughts, he would've scowled and been moody for weeks.  
After Rin was curled up to ward off the cold she watched Sesshoumaru lay down, curling up in the makeshift covers. He made no sound and Rin figured he'd already fallen asleep. He may not admit it but she knew he was just as exhausted as she.  
Rin sighed deeply. Closing her eyes she imagined that the folds of the material surrounding her were still on Sesshoumaru and he was holding her in his arms. Dreams claimed her easily. She gave no thought to what may happen when Sesshoumaru found his brother.. Inuyasha.  
  
*******TO BE CONTINUED******** 


	3. Dreamy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Inuyasha. But I wish I did. WAAAHHHH  
  
A.N. Sorry these updates came so late. I was on a 2-week vacation. I wrote two more parts to make up for it. Hope yall enjoy!  
  
~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~***~~~~  
  
Rin felt warmth surrounding her even as a breeze rippled through her silky hair. She opened her eyes to see the sun peek through the clouds. She smiled to herself as she saw Sesshoumaru's barely noticeable footprint. After so many years she started to notice small things like that, like the scent that belongs to him and him alone. The faint mixture of the forest, rain, and powerful youkai male that made up his essence filtered through the air. Rin followed the scent to find that potent male body at a nearby pond. He was on his knees, cupping water in his hands and then slowly bringing it to his already damp lips. His sharp ears caught the movement of her body behind him. He acted like he didn't sense her. She barely noticed. Her eyes traveled over the contours of the muscles of his sweaty bare back. She watched his strong arms bring his palms back to the water.  
In a trance over his body, she walked to the shore and sat close to him. She licked her lips as he continued to drink from the cool crystal water. A lone droplet clung to his full bottom lip. He turned slowly to meet her brown eyes with his golden gaze.  
"I've been waiting for you.." He whispered softly as he leaned forward and claimed her mouth with his. The water that had remained on his lip, slipped into her mouth as she gasped. His mouth was firm but gentle, coaxing a response, other than pure shock. Her body grew chilled and she savored the tingles that ran through her spine. Her eyes drifted shut as he gently ran his hands over her arms.  
He pulled back just as quickly, his fingers clamping suddenly onto her shoulders. "Rin, it's time to wake up!" He shook her lightly to emphasize the words.  
Rin's eyes shot open to reveal a very real Sesshoumaru. He smiled gently and his voice took on a teasing tone. "That must have been quite a dream. You didn't want to wake up."  
Her head snapped down to hide the dark red color that had seeped through her skin and stained her cheeks. Twirling her hair gently around her index finger she choked out a laugh and responded, "It was. It was an.. amazingly wonderful dream.Uh.. Um.. Are we ready to go?"  
Sesshoumaru shook his head in disbelief and arched his eyebrow when Rin busied herself by picking up items and shoving them into her little brown satchel. He sat down and crossed his legs comfortably in order to watch her better. He watched her hands shake as she picked up her food. Resting his slim wrists upon his knees he thought to himself, 'Look at her.. She's blushing.. I wonder what she dreamed about..' He tilted his head as Rin completely stopped moving. She had picked up a piece of clothing. It was his top. Her fingers were gently massaging the material and her eyes seemed to trace the red designs.  
Sesshoumaru, who was extremely curious by this behavior, suddenly asked, "Rin? What was your dream about?"  
Rin gasped, dropped the cloth and whirled to face him. The color that had drained from her face rushed back as she tried to divert her eyes.  
"My, aren't we jumpy this morning?" He grinned, flashing his fangs. Something about her wide eyes made him want to continue teasing her. "So? What was this wonderful dream that has you so flustered?"  
Rin shook her head and kneeled down to retrieve the piece of clothing, her eyes still staring at Sesshoumaru. "Nothing really, M'lord."  
Slowly uncrossing his legs, the demon lord got up and made his way towards her. His movements were calm and sophisticated. He took his top from her trembling fingertips and put it on, securing the sash around his waist before putting his hand under her chin and bringing her close. His mouth was a breath away from hers and she trembled again. Her eyes remained glued to his. His nose brushed softly against hers and his eyes flashed at her.  
"I thought we were beyond that title Rin. Aren't we close enough for names?"  
Her voice caught in her throat. Breathing was so hard but she stuttered, "I.. I'm.. sorry.. Sesshoumaru.."  
He smiled and brushed his lips softly over her cheek, barely grazing her mouth. He then kissed her forehead and whispered, "Don't be sorry, just don't let it happen again." He pulled back suddenly, his voice going from soft to strict quickly. "Now, lets pack so we can find my brother." He turned and left Rin blushing and very much confused.  
  
*******TO BE CONTINUED******** 


	4. Siblings

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha so back off! *Plots a way to gain control of Inuyasha*  
  
A.N. I'm sorry if the characters are a little out of character in this part. Yes, Shippou has grown up; he's Inuyasha's size now. ~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~  
  
A bright flash slashed through the night. Trees disintegrated in its path, leaving a scar in the earth. Birds trying to escape were burned and not even their ashes remained. The dark and the silence was back within seconds, engulfing the two figures once again.  
"Ahh.. There you are my dear brother. Just my luck that you're practicing with father's precious Tetsusaiga," Sesshoumaru whispered to himself.  
Rin tilted her head and stared up at him. She could see the shine of his teeth, even without the light of the moon. She frowned and placed a hand on his arm, waiting until he glanced down at her.  
"Sesshoumaru.. You're not planning on trying to take Inuyasha's sword again.. are you?"  
He flinched slightly and looked up into the night sky. "No." He sighed and placed his own hand on her shoulder. "I just need to talk to him. I'll be back soon. Please stay here."  
With that, he turned and started his quick pace towards the source of the blast. His steps made no sound and the leaves remained still. Grinning to himself he stepped out of the forest and inspected the hole. A large crater had formed itself in the ground; rocks were split and littered the sides. Sesshoumaru then looked up and watched the group surrounding his mutt of a brother. The monk was chattering excitedly, while his hand slipped over Sango's butt. Miroku got the deserved and expected slap to the face. Shippou, the little fox boy, had grown up to adult size and was sitting next to Inuyasha and looking up at him, obviously chattering just as much as, if not more than, the monk. Kagome, his brother's bitch, was spinning. She had grown into a woman, her figure being more graceful. 'They haven't changed much, just grown up physically.' Sesshoumaru's grin widened when Kagome saw him in mid-spin. She gasped and fell down. The chatter stopped and everyone slowly turned to face him.  
"Nice to see you too, human," he nodded towards the rest of the group, "monk, slayer, kitsune and," his gaze fixed on Inuyasha, "ah.. yes.. my own beloved brother. Have you taken Kagome as your mate yet? You seem so hooked on this strange miko."  
Inuyasha growled and clutched the sword tighter. His eyes flashed and he spread his legs, ready for battle.  
"What do you want Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha spat out at him. His voice was a dangerously low tone and the group around him backed up slightly.  
Sesshoumaru's laugh was dripping with sarcasm. "You know what I want." Sesshoumaru charged his hand outstretched. Inuyasha barely had a chance to dodge before his brother's claws were digging into his throat. Kagome screamed and Sango reached towards her boomerang. Sesshoumaru smiled brightly and flexed his fingers. He could feel the hitch in Inuyasha's heartbeat and the gasping breaths. His smile transformed into his deadly grin.  
"Give me the Tetsusaiga half breed!"  
Inuyasha coughed trying to speak. He finally managed to growl back, "It's mine and I'll never give it up!"  
"Now now now. That's not the response I was looking foaahhh!" Sesshoumaru's breath left as he felt a fierce jab into his stomach. Taking a few steps back and releasing Inuyasha he stared down at the large fist that was still pushing into him. 'Stupid fox.' Sesshoumaru grabbed the long bushy tail that protruded from the wrist and shook it violently until Shippou transformed back into his adult humanoid form. "Stay out of this!" Sesshoumaru sent him flying into Miroku.  
Inuyasha got his breath back and took the distraction as an advantage to strike. Sesshoumaru dodged a few times, trying to get a hit in. Inuyasha finally found a clear cut and sliced through him. Sesshoumaru's white kimono blossomed with his blood. He watched Sesshoumaru's grin twist into a snarl as was about to go in for another hit but something caught his eye. Inuyasha lowered his sword as a crying black-haired woman ran into the clearing. She ran straight to Sesshoumaru and started to rip at his clothes to get to his wound.  
Rin didn't even notice that all eyes were on her as she tried to get at Sesshoumaru's stomach. Her hands were smeared with blood by the time she reached his flesh. A jagged slash made an ugly rip from his right nipple to left of his belly button. Blood left a trail over his toned abs, covered his pants and dripped to the ground.  
Tears flowed even as Rin felt her anger boiling up inside of her. She stood up until she was face to face with him. Her hand came up just as quickly and slapped him hard. She say him try to hide the wince and watched a red hand-like print appear on his cheek.  
"Sesshoumaru! You are such a liar! You told me you were just gonna TALK! I watched you! You didn't even try to talk! Why do you want that stupid sword so bad? Your father left you a perfectly respectable sword and when you use it you're a better person! You're supposed to be a lord aren't you? Well you don't act with honor so you're just as lowly as anyone else!"  
Sesshoumaru sighed and placed his hands on her shoulders as much as to calm her as to keep her there. "I thought I told you to stay where I left you." She gritted her teeth together and he brought a finger to her lips. "I'm sorry." He brushed her tears away. "Let's go."  
Rin shook her head. "No. Not until you accept your fate. And that involves you shaking hands and getting along with your brother." She turned towards Inuyasha and nodded towards the Tetsusaiga. "Please put it away. I promise that Sesshoumaru won't try to take it."  
Inuyasha watched her carefully. 'That woman is human.. How can she control Sesshoumaru?' He jumped and turned to face Kagome. She placed her hand on his shoulder and leaned towards his ear. She whispered, "Trust her. I can tell.. she loves him. And maybe. the feeling is mutual."  
Inuyasha grinned and sheathed his sword. Kagome walked to Rin and took her hand, leading her to her bag where she kept medicine. Inuyasha sat down, crossing his legs and looked patiently at Sesshoumaru. "Why don't you sit down, big brother?" His grin widened when Sesshoumaru glanced towards Rin, hesitated, then sat down in front of him.  
Sesshoumaru glared at his brother but decided that no matter how much he hated him, it wasn't worth losing Rin to fight. "So, have you mated with her yet?" His gaze wondered over to where Rin and Kagome were going through herbs and gauze and different creams. His heart jumped a little when Rin smiled at something Kagome had said. Focusing back on Inuyasha he tilted his head. Inuyasha had gone bright red. It was Sesshoumaru's turn to grin. "What's the matter? Afraid to tell your own brother about this?"  
Inuyasha coughed and shook his head violently. "Yes, Kagome is my mate." He smiled and held up his hand, which flashed in the sun because of golden band. "She is also my wife. She talked me into marrying her in her time. And I got her to mark me." He moved his hand to massage his neck and circle the small mark she'd made.  
By the time that Rin and Kagome brought the medicine to the boys, they were talking and play fighting. Rin had to break up a match of arm wrestling just to get to Sesshoumaru's wound. Sesshoumaru laid back on the ground and winced each time Rin applied the cream to heal him. Kagome sat next to Inuyasha and watched Rin's expression as she tended the cut. 'That's probably the look I had on my face every time I treated Inuyasha. I wonder if they know they love each other..' Kagome sighed and leaned against her husband's shoulder and waited for Sesshoumaru to be wrapped up with the gauze. Rin and Sesshoumaru stood up and nodded to the group.  
"I promise this won't happen again. Thank you for your help Kagome. I appreciate it and I'm sure Sesshoumaru does too. Don't you Sesshoumaru?" Rin smiled when Sesshoumaru nodded. "Bye."  
Rin and Sesshoumaru walked back into the forest and towards their permanent home.  
  
*******TO BE CONTINUED******** 


	5. Confessions

Disclaimer: Must we really go through this again? Everyone already knows that I don't Inuyasha, and I'm definitely not capable of creating such a masterpiece.  
  
A.N. I'm really really really sorry about not writing sooner. I'm planning for this to be the last chapter, and I'll make it extra long. Thank all of you for your support, and I know how frustrating it is to have a story not be finished and please please please forgive me!!! ~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~***~~~~~  
  
Trudging through the brush, the tall demon lord allowed himself to pant as he made his way home. No creature watched as the demon picked his way over tree roots and uprooted boulders. Not even the limp form on his back stirred when he cursed the cold night air. Sesshoumaru's wound was bleeding again but he would not stop until he'd reached the palace gates. Rin was not able to stop him either. Halfway through the night she'd tripped, quite ungracefully, over a small rock and would not get up. Her anger at the tainted man had left her empty. Sesshoumaru had lifted her onto his back and carried her most of the way.  
  
His constant cursing was not directed specifically at the nature around him, for he was used to the twists, and had loved every minute of it, much to the surprise to his minions. It was very much directed at his own hormonal imbalance. Rin's chest was pressed firmly to his back, and he could not help but shiver at the feel of her hardened nipples drilling into his skin, a delightful present from the chill. Nor could he shake the warmth that was permeating through him from having her legs wrapped around his waist. He absently stroked her arm and closed his eyes in order to concentrate on her heartbeat. Her breath was whispering over his neck and her hair flowed dream-like around him. It was driving him insane.  
  
Before dawn broke light over the forest, the tall golden gates of the palace appeared. Jaken waited dutifully at the door, hopping impatiently from one foot to the other, all the while muttering to himself. "Lord Sesshou."  
  
"Quiet Jaken. She's asleep!" Sesshoumaru snapped at the lowly toad. He walked passed the cowering servant and into the house. He made his way to his bedroom and laid Rin down on the silk sheets. Sesshoumaru lifted her enough to pull the sheets out from under her and then tucked them around her. Knowing that she would sleep a while he started to leave the room.  
  
"Sesshoumaru." Her whispered voice caressed his already flustered skin like a nurturing hand. Turning around again he noticed her pouted lips moving gently in her sleep. "Don't leave me alone again.." The innocence of the statement was enough to draw him back to the side of the bed. He kneeled on the floor. Cautiously reaching out, he smoothed his hand over her cheek. His thumb brushed those pouted lips and his mouth watered. He wanted to kiss her. Not just on the cheek or the hand or her forehead.. He wanted to really kiss her. "Stay with me, Sesshoumaru."  
  
The request had been a little louder. He watched her face and only through deep concentration did he see that she was watching him through her eyelashes. Rin's hand lifted off the mattress and gently touched his cheek. "Please?" He nodded and stood up to close the door. Only then did he allow himself to actually look at his room. The bed was covered in black silk, including the bedding and the canopy curtains. The bed itself took up most of the room. His walls held one mirror and a mounted sword. The other furniture consisted of two tables, curved into strange designs.  
  
Sesshoumaru took off his shirt and placed it on one of the tables. He glanced back at the bed to see Rin staring at him. Soon after, he crawled into the other side of the big bed. He allowed himself to relax; it was because Rin had asked him to stay, not because he wanted to. Sleep was about to consume him when a soft heat slipped over his stomach. His eyes opened to see Rin curl up close to him, her arm encircling him and he head resting on his shoulder. She was asleep. His muscles tensed and but he put an arm around her in return. 'Too close.' It was going to be a very long day.  
  
Silence was the first thing that Rin noticed. The second was the fact that she was curled around a naked male body. 'Okay don't panic..' She slowly lifted her head to find Sesshoumaru's sleeping face, relaxed in a smile. Panic was not a choice. She tilted her head further and pressed her lips against his. 'He's asleep. this will probably be your last chance.' She did not expect his mouth to kiss her back. Her eyes watched his, but he showed no sign of waking up, yet his mouth was now kissing her to breathlessness. Throwing away all pretenses, she closed her eyes and let him do as he pleased. Heaven was real, and it was ruled by a demon.  
  
Rin shifted to get comfortable. Her eyes met Sesshoumaru's golden ones. She tore away from him. "I.. I.. I.. mmmm." He wouldn't let her finish. Their mouths were once again fused together. His tongue lapped calmly at her lips until she let them part, and let him enter. He grazed her flesh with his fangs and grinned when she shivered. Their skin was flushed by the time he let her go again. Sesshoumaru's voice was soft as he whispered, "Now. what was your excuse?"  
  
Rin stared at him, her eyes huge and her cheeks pink. "My excuse? I.. I've wanted to do that. I'm sorry Sesshoumaru. I shouldn't have, but.."  
  
"But?" He echoed. He watched her climb out of the bed and was grateful. If she'd stayed there he would not have the capacity to hold a conversation.  
  
"I don't know. Drop it ok?" She ran out of the room and left him staring after her.  
  
The palace was huge. Gardens peaked through every window and filled the air with the sweet smell of jasmine. No one walked the halls, which gave the illusion of an empty house, but she heard the sounds of servants rushing through secret passageways. She counted a total of fifty bedrooms, but there could have been more. The hallways were carpeted with bamboo mats, but it just seemed to fit. She hadn't seen Sesshoumaru since she'd stormed out of his bedroom that morning. She hoped he had taken her suggestion and had dropped what had happened. She could still taste him.  
  
A sound from an open door caught her attention. Sesshoumaru was standing in the middle of an empty room. His torso was still bare, and she noticed what she'd missed the night before and in the morning. He was still bleeding. She crossed over the threshold and walked to him silently. "Let me help you." She saw gratitude mixed with pain in his eyes, yet he said nothing. Her patient hands unwrapped the useless gauze. Blood seeped onto her hands once it was free to flow. She traced the wound with her fingertip and froze when he flinched. "Don't move." She took the bloody rags and went to the room she'd seen earlier that had medicine and other supplies. Gathering what she needed, she returned to him. He was staring down at his stomach.  
  
She pressed her lips to the middle of the gash. She didn't mind the blood that coated her lips. She then cleaned and treated the wound, finishing up with covering him in new gauze. Sesshoumaru circled her wrists and lifted his fingertip to wipe his blood off her mouth. "I love you Rin."  
  
Rin dropped the supplies. The crashing fell on deaf ears as they stared at each other. "Sesshoumaru?" He nodded and brushed her hair behind her ear. This wasn't a reaction that he'd expected. "I love you Rin."  
  
Tears filled her eyes and spilled over her cheeks. "I love you too Sesshoumaru. I didn't think you'd ever accept me." She fell into his arms and they held each other. Sesshoumaru did not need to accept the fact that a human held his heart, or that he held the human's. He just knew it was right. And it was about time he'd done something RIGHT in his life.  
  
THE END!!! 


End file.
